1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic equipment enclosures, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a modular electronic equipment enclosure including a frame and interchangeable bracket assembly sets for supporting electronic equipment components having various mounting characteristics.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Electronic equipment enclosures are widely used to support and to enclose electronic equipment such as relays, computer components, switching gear, and the like. Generally, the enclosures have an upstanding frame provided with mounting holes for the attachment of shelf members that, in turn, support the electronic equipment. The frame typically defines a central shelf receiving cavity into which the shelves are disposed, and panels or doors are often supported on the frame to provide an enclosure cabinet.
The frame is designed to withstand external forces to protect the electronic equipment from damage. The most rigorous frames are designed to withstand earthquake-level forces. The required structural integrity is often achieved by the use of structural bracing members. However, a frame having a corrugated sheet metal construction has recently been proposed. Cross-sectional strengthening flanges impart the desired strength to the frame, thereby eliminating the need for bracing members.
The corrugated frame has opposing pairs of upstanding support members, each provided with a pattern of apertures for securing shelves to the interior of the frame. The frame is thereby limited to a particular aperture pattern. Consequently, the shelves secured to the frame are restricted to being of a particular size and having a particular mounting hole pattern that will matingly align with the aperture pattern of the frame.
A specific pattern of apertures in the frame is suitable where the mounting hole pattern of the shelves correspond with the apertures of the frame. However, if a shelf having a different aperture pattern is specified, or is more readily available, a frame having the corresponding aperture pattern is required to be constructed. In that numerous types of shelves are available, having to provide a frame with an aperture pattern for every different type of shelf significantly increases manufacturing costs.
To this end, a need exists for a modular electronic equipment enclosure having a frame and interchangeable bracket assembly sets for supporting shelves having various mounting characteristics. It is to such an apparatus that the present invention is directed.